


until period ends.

by isobelxo



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, make out sesh, not much else tbh lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobelxo/pseuds/isobelxo
Summary: when jeremy gets squip-related panic attacks, he and michael usually just sit and talk. but this time, jeremy wants something more.





	until period ends.

jeremy liked biology. not enough to be a doctor, or anything, but he found it easy to understand, because biology was all about people. when he learned about the reflex arc, he remembered the time when brooke burned her hand on hair straighteners, and accidentally flung her arm into jenna's face, causing a nasty bruise on her cheek that lasted for over a week. when he learned about the brain, he remembered when christine landed a role as a lawyer with amnesia, and insisted on method acting for the two weeks prior to her performance, claiming to have no memory. when he learned about the heart, he pictured michael's heart pumping blood all the way around his body, keeping him alive.

"jeremy? could you tell me what the function of the optic nerve is?" for a moment or two, time seemed to freeze; a look of pure shock was painted on jeremy's face, a flash of hurt danced across michael's features as the two boys stared at each other from opposite sides of the room. words like this were strictly banned from conversation - nothing but stimuli to jeremy's panic attacks.

"uh, its, um, the" jeremy's palms were starting to sweat as he flicked his notebook to the right page, the sound of paper flicking the only noise in the otherwise silent room. "means of... its the means of c-communication from the eyes to the, um, the brain." pale blue eyes were filling with crystal-clear orbs. without a second of thought, jeremy fled the room with a noisy sob.

-

michael could see it straightaway. jeremy would get panic over something, usually squip-related, walk out the class, and michael would run after him to the janitor's old room and offer him tissues, his hoodie, and they'd have a repetitive chat consisting of "it wasn't your fault, jeremy", "you didn't know what you were doing", and a few "seriously, i forgave you as soon as i realised it wasn't under your control"s. although this didn't happen on an every day basis, this was generally the routine for circumstances like this.

that's probably why michael was surprised when as soon as he stepped inside the dusty crypt, he was met with a pair of lips crashing against his.

after seeing two sky-blue eyes and a small army of soft curls, michael closed his eyes, letting jeremy slam him up against the wall, despite the obvious height differences. obviously, they'd made out before, but it was usually after a spliff or two, so they were giggly and slow. now, jeremy was kissing in a way michael had never experienced before. it was almost like he was angry, or maybe desperate. even the way he clutched michael's hair seemed off. instead of the playful twirling, his knuckles must have been white by the way he was hanging onto his curls.

michael let jeremy kiss him for a good minute before he gently pushed him away, jeremy's painted nails scratching against the back of michael's neck briefly. a flushed face of confusion stared at the taller boy as they caught their breath again.

"what brought this on, jeremy?" michael spoke slowly, looking at the floor whilst he waited for a response.

"oh, um, i guess ive just wanted to do this for so long, and if we can't do this now, we might not be able to do it again." jeremy pulled michael towards the clearest table, pushing himself up so he was sat on top of it cross-legged.

"what, aggressively make out in the janitor's closet?" michael let out a little chuckle as he sat himself facing his smaller boyfriend.

"do you wanna slow down a bit? sorry, i di-" it only took a tug of one of his curls for jeremy to become distracted.

"michael, what do _you_ want to do?"

"me? i fancy kissing you until the period ends."

and with that, jeremy edged closer to michael and wrapped his skinny legs around him, reaching up to kiss as michael swung his arms round to support jeremy's back. and they kissed. until the period ended.

**Author's Note:**

> that was probably really underdetailed and really out-of-character im really sorry. kudos are appreciated, and comments even more so just tell us what you think even if you think its a bit shiz 
> 
> isobel xo


End file.
